


Space + Rum

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Space + Rum for Twitter user velvetjinx
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Space + Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Space + Rum for Twitter user velvetjinx

"Rum?" Sam asked, puzzled, as he fended off wandering hands in a way he hadn't had to do since his college frat party days.

"My own creation," Thor beamed, arm slung around Steve's shoulder and eyes gleaming. "Made from ancient sweet plants and some of Asgard's own spices. Certainly not for regular mortals, but it seems to work quite well on our enhanced friends."

Sam gave a nervous chuckle as he once again deterred Bucky's hands from their quest to get inside his shirt.

"Is it magic?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Does it make people..." Sam trailed off, his eyes flicking to Bucky's current state of inebriation.

"Nah, Bucky's always been a handsy drunk," Steve laughed. His own eyes were glassy and his hair a mess. 

"Were you two lovers?" Thor asked, no accusations or judgement in his tone.

"Kinda," Steve conceded, waving a sloppy hand between himself and Bucky. "The love has always been deep here. The sex was more of a casual thing. I mean, why limit yourself?" 

"A man after my own heart," Thor laughed, and Steve tried to leer despite his drunkenness.

"Not the only thing I'm after, *your majesty*. Care to show me the royal bedchambers?"

Thor laughed again before turning his attention briefly to Sam. Bucky had stopped trying to undress him and was now leaning against Sam's side, his determination having rerouted to snuggles. Sam gave Thor a tilt of his head - confirmation that Bucky was in safe hands - and Thor returned the gesture before standing up and herding Steve out of the hall.

Sam watched them go before refocusing on Bucky.

"Let's get you to bed," Sam muttered as he stood up and pulled Bucky with him. "First time being drunk since the 40s, I'd hate to be your head in the morning." Sam started to move them towards the door, but Bucky stopped them - his brow crinkling as he tracked down a memory.

"Steve..." Bucky mumbled, staring at some spot in the middle distance. "Steve liked to keep it casual. I... I just," Bucky came back to himself, looking at Sam with tears swimming in his eyes. "I just wanted someone to love me."

Sam's heart stopped at the words but he didn't let his voice waver as he tried to encourage Bucky towards the door. "Well lots of people love you now, you just need to look around to see it."

"Do you love me?" Bucky asked, stopping their progress forward once more. Sam sighed. If he couldn't be honest with a drunk man, then when?

"Yeah, Bucky, I love you." Sam tried to start walking again, but he was pulled around by Bucky's unnatural strength and found himself staring into sharp blue eyes. It was clear that, despite the inebriation, Bucky was still very much himself in that moment.

"Do you want to be not casual with me?" Bucky asked, hopeful, and Sam couldn't suppress his grin.

"Let's get some water in you and head off that hangover. We'll talk in the morning," he said, and Bucky obviously heard the 'yes' in that answer, as he pulled Sam along towards the Palace's guest chambers.


End file.
